Tage und Stunden
by Dragonies
Summary: Tage und Stunden...die Qualen des Wartens ist eine süße Liebesgeschichte. Denn je mehr man jemanden liebt, desto größer wird die Sehnsucht. Und Ginevra vergeht fast vor Sehnsucht. Das muss doch was heißen, oder? Reviews erwünscht...Die zwei Versionen des
1. Was is´n nu?

_**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen, Orte, Geschöpfe usw. gehören J-K-Rowling und so wird es wohl immer bleiben. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen ;-) Der Songtext ist Besitz von Bintia&Xavier Naidoo(Tage und Stunden)._

_**Warnung:** Alles was in Harry Potter V vorkommt, kommt auch hier vor. Bis jetzt noch G-Rating..._

_**Pairing´s:** Prinz von Slytherin feat. Gryffindor´s JungfrauBonny&Clyde der Reinblüter. Ich denke, ihr wisst bescheid._

_**A/N:** Dies entstand wärend ich auf zwei Typen gleichzeitig stand und ich hin- und hergerissen war. Dies mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für euch. Ich weiß, normalerweise bekommt man als Geburtstagskind die Geschenke, doch ich bin kein normales Geburtstagskind!_

_**Teil:** Dies ist Teil Eins von insgesamt ? Teilen._

_Genung geschwafelt! Viel Spaß mit:_

_**Tage und Stunden.....**_

_....die Qualen des Wartens._

__

_Nun sitz ich hier und weiß nicht was ich tu.  
Schaue dauernd auf die Uhr .  
-Ich komm einfach nicht zur Ruh´.  
Könntest anrufen, mit deinem Handy .  
- Ja, dass könntest du.  
Um mir zu sagen ob du kommst oder kommst du nicht .  
Was is´n nu´? _

__

Ein leiser Seufzer durchschnitt den eisernen Vorhang des Schweigens in einem der zahlreichen Räume Malfoy Manor´s. Eine junge Lady mit leuchtend roten Haar saß an einer langen Tafel und ihr Gegenüber war niemand geringeres als Narcissa Malfoy.

Diese blickte erschrocken auf und sah die junge, und sonst so fröhliche, Ginevra Weasley besorgt an.

„Was ist los, Ginevra?" fragte Narcissa und nahm ein Schluck von dem teuren Wein der in einem noch teureren Kristallglas vor ihr stand. Ginevra schüttelte ihre Locken und lächelte Narcissa gequält an.

„Er wollte schon längst da sein."seufzte Ginevra und blickte enttäuscht auf ihren Teller, der noch unberührt vor ihr stand. Sie wollte erst essen wenn er da war. Wenn er überhaupt kommen würde.

„Du weißt doch, dass es manchmal länger dauert. Auch der Lord wird einmal alt." sagte Narcissa und lächelte sie aufmunternt an. Selbst glaubte sie dies nicht. Schließlich war Draco der Sohn von Lucius und dieser war früher auch immer entweder zu spät oder gar nicht gekommen.

„Wieso geht er da überhaupt noch hin? Seitdem Lucius in Azkaban ist, hat er doch nichts damit zu tun."fing Ginevra an zu meckern und Narcissa quittierte dies nur mit einem Lächeln. Früher hatte sie genauso reagiert. Doch mit der Zeit hatte sie begriffen, dass sie anstatt zu warten auch etwas sinnvolleres tun konnte.

Doch dies sagte sie Ginevra nicht. Sie wusste wie diese sich fühlte. Frisch verliebt. Und dazu noch in den wohl perfektesten Mann ganz England´s. Wenn nicht Europa´s oder gar der ganzen Welt.

Narcissa hoffte, dass Draco wirklich beim Lord war und nicht bei irgenteinem dahergelaufenen Flittchen.

Aber nein. Er ist nicht Lucius. Er ist etwas besonderes. Und er liebt Ginevra wirklich. schimpfte Narcissa mit sich selbst. Wie sehr verändert sie sich hatte. Und dies würde auch bald mit Ginevra geschehen.

In ein paar Jahren wäre sie nicht mehr das aufgeweckte, junge Mädchen, dass lachend durch die Räume läuft und jeden mit ihrem Lachen ansteckte. Sie wäre dann eine eiskalte Prinzessin, die verlernt hätte, was geben ist und sich nur noch das nehmen würde, was sie wollte. Zur Not mit Gewalt.

„Das einzigste was du tun kannst, ist warten."antwortete Narcissa und brach so die wieder einkehrende Stille die bedrückend auf den beiden Frauen lag.

„Aber ich kann nicht. Ich vermisse ihn."flüsterte Ginevra und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Verdammt noch mal. Er hat mir versprochen mich niemals warten zu lassen. NIEMALS!"schrie sie jetzt und Narcissa lies erschrocken ihren Löffel fallen. Mit einem lauten Platsch landete dieser in der Suppe und einige Tropfen Suppe spritzen auf ihren teuren, neuen Seidenumhang.

„Oh. Entschuldigung. Das wollte ich nicht."entschuldigte sich Ginevra sofort und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Nein, nein. Macht nichts. Bleib sitzen, ich mache das schon!"sagte Narcissa selbst zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. Wäre dies noch vor einem Jahr geschehen, hätte Narcissa Ginevra zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Schließlich war diese eine Weasley und Schlammblutfreundin und somit ihrer unwürdig.

Doch Draco hatte sie gelehrt anders zu denken. Und jeden Menschen als das gleiche zu sehen. Manchmal vergaß sie das, doch meistens bekam sie sich unter Kontrolle.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes waren die Spuren der Suppe verschwunden und sie aß weiter.

„Achja, Ginevra. Hier ist der Brief von Hogwart´s."erinnerte sich Narcissa und mit einem weiteren Wink ihres Zauberstabes war der Brief auf den Weg zum anderen Ende der langen Tafel.

„Das sind ja alles neue Bücher!"fuhr es aus Ginevra´s Mund und sie blickte entsetzt auf das Stück Pergament.

„Das wird Mom niemals bezahlen können!"schluchzte sie und schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. Wieder flogen diese wunderschönen Locken durch die Luft und schimmerten in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Abends die die Sonne gehn Erde schickte .

Narcissa konnte verstehen, wieso Draco so fasziniert von Ginevra war. Diese leuchtenden Grünen Augen, die vollen Roten Locken, die vielen süßen Sommersprossen und ihr herzliches Lachen verzauberten einfach jeden. Sogar Lucius hatte sie geknackt.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich sie für dich besorgen."schlug Narcissa vor, doch Ginevra schüttelte nur weiter die Rote Lockenpracht.

„Nein. Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Sie haben schon so viel für mich getan!"sagte sie schnell und blickte Narcissa in die Augen. Diese hatten einen ernsten Ausdruck angenommen.

„Ginevra Weasley. Sag Narcissa zu mir oder du wirst noch den Zorn der Malfoy´s spüren!"sagte Narcissa ernst, doch konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Kurze Zeit später fiel auch Ginevra mit ihrem glockenhellen Lachen ein und zusammen vergassen sie für kurze Zeit, dass sie doch eigentlich bedrückt waren.

#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'##

_So, weiter geht´s, wenn ich mindestens fünf Review´s bekomme. Das ist mein voller ernst! Im nächsten Kapitel kommt auch Draco vor._

_Jetzt mache ich mich mal an das zweite Chapter von Trust me Baby....it´ll be allright!_

_Tschüss, eure Beggü!_

_PS: Wer fleißig reviewt bekommt nen Honigüberzogenen Oliver Wood, Harry Potter oder Ron Weasley. Suchst euch aus._


	2. Far Away

_**Disclaimer:** Das Lied gehört zu den Sodapups und heißt „Far Away". Alles andere wichtige Steht im ersten Kapitel._

_**Reviewantworten:**_

_**Little Nadeshiko :** Ich war am Wochenende bei meinem Da und da hab ich die Story noch net aufem PC! Sonst hätte ich natürlich sofort geupdatet....hihi Ach, du wirst schon dahinter kommen. So schwierig ist das nun auch nicht! Schaffste schon . Was meinste, habe ich gerade getan, he?! Bei mir hat Ginevra grüne Augen, weil ich finde, das passt viel besser zu roten Haaren. Naja, meine Logik ist ein bisschen verwirrend.... Das war nicht meine Schuld! killt alle meine Befehle.. Natürlich kannst du einen honigüberzogenen Severus kriegen. Der Lucius bleibt bei mir! Und auch Dray is schon meiner muha  
  
_

_**Candy222**: Ich schreibe D/G weil sie eben mein Lieblings-Pairing sind(und deines sein sollten drohendwink). Natürlich bekommst du den honigüberzogenen Harry.überreich Aber nicht fallen lassen, es gibt nur den einen!_

_**Sunnylein:**Freut mich, dass er dir gefällt. Natürlich geht es sofort weiter!_

_**chin chin: **Vielen Dank. Ich gebe mir auch sehr viel Mühe! Und wie mir geheißen, kommt hier das neue Chappi!_

_**Malfoyzbabyz**: Wohl bekommts..._

_**h0n3ym0on**: Huhu du! Der eine sagt, sie hat Blaue Augen. Der andere sagt, sie hat Braune Augen. Da kann ich doch wohl mal behaupten, dass sie Grüne Augen hat, oder? Freu mich schon auf deine nächste Review!**  
**_

_**Lara-Lynx:** Nana, nich solche Ausdrücke! Du wirst noch herausbekommen, wieso sie dort ist. Ist nicht das größte Geheimnis, aber trotzdem geheim(ich sach ja, meine Logik ist verwirrend). Wen wünschte dir denn sonst? Vielleicht kann man da ja was regeln!_

_Und nun geht's wieder zur Sache! Ich will euch ja nicht zu sehr aufhalten!_

_**  
Kapitel 2 : Far away**_

_Every night when I am alone ,  
I go to our place.  
Where last we have been,  
where our memories.  
Why did you go away,  
why cant you cant you stay _

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht gekommen bin. Ich musste einen wichtigen Auftrag ausführen."entschuldigte er sich immer und immer wieder. Doch sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Den du immer noch nicht beendet hast?"fragte sie ihn jetzt spöttisch.

„Hast du mir nicht einmal versprochen, mich niemals sitzen zu lassen? Mich immer allem vorzuziehen? Mich niemals warten zu lassen?"schrie sie jetzt fast. Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben. Und nicht nur mit ihm reden. Und auch nicht mehr als seinen Kopf zu sehen, der aus einem Schwall Flammen heraus schaute.

„Ja. Das habe ich. Aber wenn der Lord etwas befiehlt, muss ich es ausführen. Du weißt, dass ich sonst nicht mehr lange am Leben wäre, oder? Und was hättest du dann noch von mir? Rein gar nichts!"Nun war er sauer. Ziemlich sauer.

„Entschuldige. Aber ich vermisse dich einfach so sehr."flüsterte sie und eine kleine Träne wand sich einen Weg über ihre mit Sommersprossen bedeckte Wange. Er streckte seine Hand aus und wischte die Träne weg.

„Ich vermisse dich doch auch. Und das weißt du auch! Ich versuche, so schnell zu kommen."versprach er und lächelte sie an.

„Okay." sagte sie nur und erwiderte seine Lächeln.

„Ich werde gerufen."

Wie sie diesen Satz hasste.

„Ich liebe dich."bekam sie nur über die Lippen und wand sich ab. Ein ganzer Schwall Tränen bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie schwach sie wirklich war. Wie schwach er sie gemacht hatte. Und wie sehr sie ihn wollte. Brauchte.

.

::

:::

::

.

Am anderen Ende des Kaminnetzes war Draco zu Boden zerstört. Wie lange sollte dies noch weitergehen? Wie lange sollte sie noch auf ihn warten, ohne dass er kam. Konnte er ihr denn nicht diesen einen, kleinen Wunsch erfüllen und für sie da sein?

Er hatte so lange auf dieses Gefühl gewartet. Gehofft. Welches sie ihn ihm auslöste. Dieses Gefühl von Hoffnung, Geborgenheit und Frieden. Das Gefühl aller Gefühle. Liebe.

Und nun schien er es zu zerstören. Schien er sie zu zerstören. Und er hasste sich dafür. Dass er ihr diesen Schmerz antat.

„Malfoy, der Lord wartet nicht ewig."wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und hart in die Realität zurück geholt.

„Ich komme schon."sagte er mit fester Stimme und blickte den untergeordneten Todesser mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

.

::

:::

::

.

Langsam schritt sie auf ihr Nachtschränkchen zu. Darauf lagen zahlreiche Geschenke, Photographien und Briefe. Von ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden. Und auch von ihm. Vorsichtig fuhr sie über eines der Bilder. Schloss die Augen und sog die Luft ein. Sie öffnete die Augen nach einer kurzen Weile wieder und widmete sich den anderen Bilder.

Bilder von ihrer Mom und ihrem Dad wie sie sich gegenseitig umarmend vor dem Fuchsbau stehen und glücklich in die Kamera lächeln.

Einem Bild von den Zwillingen Fred und George, wie sie eine ihrer neuen Erfindungen ausprobieren, die dann mit einem lauten Knall explodiert.

Einem Bild von Percy, Bill und Charly, wie sie sich mal wieder über irgendeine belanglose Sache streiten.

Einem Bild von Hermione, wie sie auf einem der zahlreichen Sessel im Commonroom eingeschlafen ist und ein Buch auf ihrem Bauch liegt, kurz davor hinuter zu rutschen.

Einem Bild von Harry und Ron, wie sie über den See von Hogwarts mit ihren brandneuen Besen reiten.

Einem Bild von Luna, wo sie gerade den Klitterer liest und dabei auf einer ihrer Schreibfedern rumkaut.

Einem Bild von ihr und all diesen Menschen.

Sie lächelte. Alle lächelten. Doch wieso hatte sie gelächelt? Er war doch nicht dagewesen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Das Foto wurde vor einem Jahren oder länger her gemacht. Solange bestand ihre Beziehung zu Draco noch nicht. Sie war damals in Harry verliebt gewesen. Seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte sie ihn vergöttert. War ihm heimlich nachgeschlichen. Hatte ihn jede Sekunde, die sie entbehren hatte können, beobachtet, genau studiert.

Lang schien ihr es her, richtig mit ihren Freunden geredet zu haben. Seitdem sie mit Draco zusammen war, hatte sich einer nach dem anderen abgekoppelt. Sie nur noch gegrüßt. Oder gar nicht erst angeschaut.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte diese Gedanken. Hauptsache sie war mit ihm zusammen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf eines der zahlreichen Bücher, die vor ihrem Bett lagen. Darunter lag auch eine Werksammlung von Shakespear. Sie hob es auf, blätterte ein wenig rum und lies dann das Gedicht aufgeschlagen, dass sie so sehr an Draco und sie erinnerte.

_Du einzig Lieb aus grossem Hass erbrannt,  
ich sah zu früh was ich zu spät erkannt.  
Das es die Lieb' so übel mit mir meint,  
das ich muss lieben den verhassten Feind. _

Langsam rann eine Träne über ihre Wange und sie lies sich zu Boden fallen. Wie oft hatte sie zusammen mit Draco Romeo und Julia nachgespielt? Und hatten dann in der Mitte aufgehört, damit sie nicht den Tot der beiden spielen mussten? Zu groß war ihre Angst gewesen, selbst so zu enden.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an ihre Bettkante und langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu. Und mit dem schemenhaften Bild von ihm vor ihren Augen schlief sie mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

. ::: .

**A/N:** Nun ist es mal wieder schon vorbei. Doch wenn ihr fleißig reviewt, dann gibt es bald mehr. Diesmal verlange ich 6 Reviews! Das wird sich jetzt von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder steigern!

Achja, diesmal könnt ihr euch aussuchen, wen ihr als Sklaven haben wollt! Er wird für imme euch gehören und machen, was immer ihr wollt. Hier ist die Auswahl: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Severus, Crabbe, Goyle, Fred, George oder Percy! Ich weiß, nicht das wahre, aber der Rest gehört schon mir hehehe

Nun, bis denne und viel Spaß beim warten hehe Eure Begg

**PS:** Ich brauch eure Hilfe! Ich habe von dem nächsten Kapitel zwei Versionen geschrieben. Und jetzt weiß ich nicht, welche ich veröffentlichen soll. Oder soll ich beide hochladen? Entscheidet euch: Entweder Version 1: This Love oder Version 2: Bedroom Dancing oder eben beide!


	3. Ich kenne nichts

_**A/N: **Alles wichtige Kapitel 1! Refrain gehört zu Xavier Naidoos „ Ich kenne nichts" und der Text im mittleren Teil zu Sarah Brightman und heißt „This Love"._

_**Reviewantworten:**_

_**Candy222:** ENDLICH! Ich dacht schon, dass des hier keina mea lesn wüll! Naja, ich hätts trotzdem hochgeladen, aber so hab ich wenigstens nen Grund dafür!_

_**Franta:** Hier kriegst du mea mea mea mea mea mea mea mea.........._

_**Linette:** THX, für die beiden Reviews! Jap, er issen süßer. Und was für einer! Bratpfannezieh Jupp, dem Typen einmal deftig überm Schädel ziehn!_

_**Little Nadeshiko:** Knuffknuff! Des aba demein! Ich lad nu beide ruf, weil isch se beide toll fünd! Hey, nichts gegen mein Homie Will.I.Amgrinz Nein, bestimmt ned! Bleibt jetzt erstma bei 6Reviews pro Kapitel!_

_**MalfoysBabeZ:** Und ob die fein ist. Des schließlich ne Kitsch-Geschichte. Mit wahre Liebe und so! zungerausstreck Bäh, ´s gibt beide!_

_**Sunnylein:** Mhm. Sind se so passend? Die sind so beide um die vier Seiten lang! Ich lad beide hoch! Find se beide mega!  
_

_ **Kapitel 3 : Ich kenne nichts Version 1.0**  
_

_Ich kenne nichts,  
ich kenne nichts,  
dass so schön ist wie du.  
Ich kenne nichts,  
ich kenne nichts,  
dass so schön ist wie du._

Mit einem schmerzendem Nacken stand sie vom Boden auf und blickte sich im Raum um. Ein leichter Luftzug wehte an ihr vorbei und ihr Blick fiel auf eines der großen Fenster. Es war geöffnet und sie ging zu ihm, um es zu schließen.

Eine kalten Hand legte sich von hinten auf ihren Mund und verhindert so, dass irgendein Ton ihre Kehle verlies. Erschrocken wand sie sich aus diesem Griff, zückte ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich um. Doch als sie ihren Gegenüber sah, lies sie den Stab fallen.

„Draco." flüsterte sie und sprang ihm auch schon in die Arme, die er weit ausgebreitet hatte.

„Gin." erwidert er nur und zog sie eng an sich. Und schon verfielen sie in einen Kuss, der so voller Sehnsucht und Leidentschaft lag, dass sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden den Kuss unterbrechen mussten, um ihn nach einer kurzen Atempause wieder weiterzufrühren.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und strich ihr leicht über das zerzauste Rote Haar. Sie schloss die Augen und einen kurzen Augenblick später, entrann ihrem Auge eine einzelne Träne, die er einfach wegküsste.

„Jetzt bist du ja da." sagte sie mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb und er konnte spüren, dass sie breit grinste.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an. Wie er da so lag. Ohne jegliche Kleidung. Selig schlafend. In ihrem Bett. Schon seit einige Minuten verharrte sie in dieser unbequemen Lage und nun stand sie auf, schlang sich die seidene Bettdecke um ihren ebenfalls nackten Körper und ging zum Fenster.

Leicht schob sie die Gardine zur Seite und blickte hinaus in den Sternenhimmel. Auf ihrem Gesicht zierte ein fröhliches Lächeln und ihrer Kehle entfloh ein kleiner Seufzer. Leise fing sie an zu singen:

_  
„This love  
This love is a strange love  
In that it can lift a love  
This love  
_

_#Erinnerung#  
_

„Verdammt nochmal, Frettchen! Bleib jetzt stehen." Laut kreischte ein Mädchen mit wehenden Roten Haaren quer durch die große Halle. Zu dieser Zeit waren zwar nur wenige in der Großen Halle, doch war jeder Blick auf die Gryffindor gerichtet, die wütend hinter Draco Malfoy herlief und knallrot angelaufen war.

„Was willst du von mir?" zischte Malfoy und blieb einfach stehen. Ginevra Weasley hatte damit nicht gerechnet und rannte in ihn herein.

„Ich will verdammt nochmal, dass du aufhörst mich wie ein kleines Mädchen zu behandeln! Ich bin nur ein Jahr jünger als du!" stauchte sie ihn zusammen und wurde noch röter. Malfoy lächelte nur und blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Was?" rief sie aufgebracht.

„Komm mit." sagte er nur und lies sie verdattert stehen. Sie folgte ihm verwirrt und stolperte fast über einen aufgeschreckten Erstklässler.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_This love  
I think I´m gonna fall again  
And ever when you help the hand  
And turn them in your fingers, love_

_  
This love  
Now rehearsed we stay, love  
Doesn´t know it is love  
This love  
_

_#Erinnerung#  
_

Er zog sie durch die entgegenkommenden Schüler, die nicht auf sie achteten und sich hungrig auf das Mittagessen stürzten. Sogar Ron, ihr großer Buder, bekam von alledem nichts mit und ging an ihr vorbei.

„Wo führst du mich hin?" fragte sie ihn einmal, als sie eine der zahllosen Treppen Hogwarts hinaufstiegen. Er antwortete nicht und lief einfach weiter. Sie quittierte dies grummelnd und folgte ihm weiter. Schon seit Stunden schienen sie zu laufen, so kam es Ginevra vor und als er aufeinmal stehen blieb und eine Tür öffnete, wäre sie beinahe wieder in ihn reingelaufen.

Sie kannte den Raum, in den sie nun hereintrat. Malfoy schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah nun, dass Ginevra staunend durch den Raum lief.

„Woher weißt du von ihm?" flüsterte sie und strich über den Bezug eines Grünen Samt Sofas.

„Von wem?" fragte er und beobachtete sie weiter.

„Dem Raum der Wünsche!" sagte sie und blickte ihn an. In ihrem Blick sah er ein großes Fragezeichen, das immer größer wurde.

„Willst du dich nicht setzten?" Jegliches Misstrauen war aus ihrem Verstand gewichen und nun stand sie einfach nur vor ihm und sah ihn an.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_  
This love  
Doesn´t have to feel love  
Doesn´t care to be love  
It doesn´t mean a thing_

_This love_

_  
This love loves love  
It´s a strange love, strange love  
This love  
_

_#Erinnerung#_

„Wir dürfen das nicht!" keuchte sie hervor und schob ihn ein wenig von sich. Nicht weit genug, denn er beugte sich wieder zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie wieder einmal zart auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe das Verbotene." sprach er gegen ihre Lippen und entführte sie in einen langen Zungenkuss.

Sie lies sich fallen. Tiefer und tiefer. Lies sich entführen. Hinein in das Verbotene. Hinein in das Verlangen nach mehr. Und immer wenn sich ihre Lippen trennten, zog sie ihn schnell wieder zu sich, um einen neuen Kampf des Verlanges auszufechten.

„Was ist das hier?" fragte sie ihn und diesmal blieb er ihren Lippen fern. Er blickte in ihre Augen und leckte sich über seine Lippen. Nachdenklich war sein Blick. Frei von jeglicher Arroganz und Ironie.

„Liebe." War das einzigste, dass seinen Lippen entfloh, bevor er sie wieder küsste.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_  
This love  
This love is a strange love, strange love  
I´m gonna fall again love  
Doesn´t mean a thing  
Think I´m gonna fall again  
This love_

_#Erinnerung#_

„Habe ich dich richtig Verstanden?" fragte Ron. Nein, er schrie geradezu. Ginevra zuckte leicht zusammen und drängte sich näher an Draco.

„Du bist mit diesem...diesem... Scheusal zusammen? Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz richtig?" kreischte Ron wütend und hob drohend seine Faust in Dracos Richtung. Dieser quittierte es mit einem höhnischen Lächeln und legte seinen Arm um Ginevra.

„Ja, das tue ich. Außerdem kann es dir doch egal sein, mit wem ich zusammen bin oder nicht. Sonst ist dir doch immer alles egal was mit mir zu tun hat!" fauchte Ginevra aufgebracht und nur das Draco ihre Hand hielt, hielt sie vor schlimmeren zurück.

„Nein, tut es nicht. Ich bin dein großer Bruder und somit ist es meine Aufgabe, dich zu beschützen! Besonders..." Weiter kam Ron erst nicht, denn nun verlor Ginevra völlig ihre Fassung. Sie stürmte auf Ron zu, holte mir ihrer Hand aus und verpasste Ron eine schallende Ohrfeige.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_This love  
This love  
This love is a strange love, strange love  
I´m gonna fall again love  
Doesn´t mean a thing  
Think I´m gonna fall again  
This love"_

„Ich hatte vergessen, wie schön deine Stimme ist." hörte sie eine Stimme vom Bett her und blickte hinüber zu ihrem Liebsten. Sie lächelte ihm zu, blieb aber immer noch am Fenster stehen.

„Was wird sein, wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?" fragte sie die Frage, die sie schon so lange beschäftigt hatte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er leicht verwirrt, über diesen raschen Themen Wechsel.

„Werden wir wieder dieses Versteckspiel spielen müssen?" flüsterte sie und trat an das Bettende heran. Der Mondschein fiel auf ihr Gesicht und Draco konnte sehen, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Ich.. ich weiß es nicht." Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihre Liebe verstecken mussten. Wer weiß, was passieren würde, wenn es jemand so heraus finden würde. Er wollte offen zu ihr stehen. Allen zeigen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte und dass er sie wirklich liebte.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die leicht über den Bettpfosten strich und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Wir werden uns nicht länger verstecken." sagte er laut und fest, zog sie ganz zu sich herüber und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie nickte nur und schmiegte sich dann in seine Arme.

_**A/N: **So, hiernach kommt die zweite Version. Also nich erschrecken, wenn ihr da Teils dasselbe lest! Würd mich freuen, wenn ihr zu jedem einzeln Review würdet! Kisses Beggü_


	4. Lady in red

_**A/N: **Alles wichtige Kapitel 1! Refrain gehört zu Xavier Naidoos „ Ich kenne nichts" und der Text „Lady in red" im mittleren Teil zu Chris DeBurgh._

**_Kapitel 3 : Lady in red Version 1.1 _**

_Ich kenne nichts,  
ich kenne nichts,  
dass so schön ist wie du.  
Ich kenne nichts,  
ich kenne nichts,  
dass so schön ist wie du._

Mit einem schmerzendem Nacken stand sie vom Boden auf und blickte sich im Raum um. Ein leichter Luftzug wehte an ihr vorbei und ihr Blick fiel auf eines der großen Fenster. Es war geöffnet und sie ging zu ihm, um es zu schließen.

Eine kalten Hand legte sich von hinten auf ihren Mund und verhindert so, dass irgendein Ton ihre Kehle verlies. Erschrocken wand sie sich aus diesem Griff, zückte ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich um. Doch als sie ihren Gegenüber sah, lies sie den Stab fallen.

„Draco." flüsterte sie und sprang ihm auch schon in die Arme, die er weit ausgebreitet hatte.

„Gin." erwiedert er nur und zog sie eng an sich. Und schon verfielen sie in einen Kuss, der so voller Sehnsucht und Leidentschaft lag, dass sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden den Kuss abbrechen mussten, um ihn nach einer kurzen Atempause wieder weiterzufrühren.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst." flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und strich ihr leicht über das zerzauste Rote Haar. Sie schloss die Augen und einen kurzen Augenblick später, entrann ihrem Auge eine einzelne Träne, die er einfach wegküsste.

„Jetzt bist du ja da." sagte sie mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb und er konnte spüren, dass sie breit grinste.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an. Wie er da so lag. Ohne jegliche Kleidung. Selig schlafend. In ihrem Bett. Schon seit einige Minuten verharrte sie in dieser unbequemen Lage und nun stand sie auf, schlang sich die seidene Bettdecke um ihren ebenfalls nackten Körper und ging zum Fenster.

Leicht schob sie die Gardine zur Seite und blickte hinaus in den Sternenhimmel. Auf ihrem Gesicht zierte ein fröhliches Lächeln und ihrer Kehle entfloh ein kleiner Seufzer. Leise fing sie an zu singen:

_  
„I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance _

_#Erinnerung#_

Langsam rieselte weißer Schnee vom Himmel hinab auf die Erde. Wie gerne beobachtete Ginevra die einzelnen Schneeflocken, wie sie zur Erde fielen und sich wie eine Decke auf das Hogwarts Gelände legten. Zärtlich strich sie über den weißen Pulverschnee und atmete tief ein.

Wie liebte sie doch diese Jahreszeit. Sie wendete sich von diesem wunderschönen Anblick ab und lief die letzten Stufen hinauf zur Eingangstür. An der Tür angekommen blickte sie noch einmal zurück, lächelte und verschwand dann mit einem Satz in der warmen Eingangshalle.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_Given half a chance  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes  
I have been blind _

_#Erinnerung#_

„Ginny....WOW, du siehst einfach...wunderbar aus!" Bekam Harry nur heraus und lies seinen Blick über seine Ballpartnerin gleiten. Das grüne Ballkleid, dass bodenlang und mit glitzernden Diamanten bestickt war, schmeichelte ihrer Figur nicht zu wenig und so zog sie alle Blicke auf sich.

„Danke, du siehst aber auch gut aus!" erwiderte sie ein wenig schüchtern und schritt die letzten Stufen hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie strich sich nervös über ihre Hochsteck-Frisur, die ihr Loona unter Qualen frisiert hatte und hakte sich bei Harry ein. Dieser lächelte sie an und gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermione verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Große Halle.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side _

_#Erinnerung#_

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich diesen Tanz mit Cho tanze?" Sie hatte gewusst, dass er das fragen würde. Sie konnte nur nicken und so lies sie ihn gehen. Innerlich verfluchte sie ihn. Hatte er denn nicht kapiert, dass Cho nur auf seinen Ruf aus war?

Wütend schlängelte sich Ginevra zum Buffet und schüttete sich ein wenig Bowle ein. Irgendwer hatte Alkohol hineingeschüttet und so nahm sie sich noch eine Kelle. Sie hatte schon lange nichts mehr getrunken. Ein paar Butterbiere waren eine Ausnahme, aber die zählten nicht. Doch hier schien jemand Feuerwhisky in die Schule geschmuggelt zu haben.

Leicht schwummrig zu Mute stürmte sie auf die Tanzfläche, immer noch mit ihrem Glas in der Hand. Sie tanzte ausgelassen alleine zu allen Liedern und genehmigte sich immer wieder einen Schluck. Zwischendurch tanzte sie auch mit ein paar Siebtklässler, doch als diese sie aus der Halle lotsen wollten, schüttelte sie den Kopf und stürmte wieder auf die Tanzfläche.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing _

_#Erinnerung#_

„Würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen, diesen Tanz mit mir zu tanzen?" schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um, jedoch sah sie alles schwummrig. Sie nickte nur ihrem Gegenüber zu und lies sich auf die Tanzfläche führen. Irgendwoher kannte sie diese Stimme, die eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken jagte. Immer enger tanzten sie zusammen und als das Lied zu Ende war, lies ihr Gegenüber sie nicht los.

„Noch diesen Tanz. Dann sind sie mich los." flüsterte diese wunderschöne, aber auch eiskalte Stimme in ihr Ohr und sie fühlte kalte Lippen auf ihrer Wange. Sie kicherte leise auf, als sie ein leichtes Kribbeln durchflutete. Langsam lies die Wirkung der Bowle nach, schon seit einiger Zeit, hatte sie nichts mehr getrunken. Immer klarer wurde ihr Blick und auch ihr Geist und als sie ihr Gegenüber sah, an dem sie eng tanzte, keuchte sie auf.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
_

_#Erinnerung#_

„Malfoy?!" entfuhr es ihr und sie lies ihn ruckartig los. Jegliches Kribbeln war verschwunden und sie sah nur noch entsetzt in diese grauen Augen. In diese wunderbaren, klaren Augen, die sie fesselten und in die sie immer weiter versank.

Er nickte nur und führte sie von der Tanzfläche. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an, doch er schwieg weiter. Schweigend folgte sie ihm weiter, hinaus auf die Terasse. Und ohne ein Wort zog er sie an sich und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Langsam bückte er sich ihr entgegen und nur wenige Sekunden später

spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihrigen. Sie keuchte leicht auf und riss die Augen auf. Doch als Malfoy es dabei belies, schloss sie ihre Augen und beschloss, einfach nicht zu denken, sondern zu fühlen.

Und wieder überkam sie dieses Gefühl, als wenn Tausende Schmetterlinge durch ihren Bauch tanzen würden und sie spürte, wie ihr leicht die Beine wegknickten. Malfoy hatte jedoch seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und hielt sie so fest.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_The lady in red is dancing with me  
Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here   
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
_

_#Erinnerung#_

Schweigend saßen sie dort. Blickten sich nicht an und versuchten, sich nicht zu berühren. Langsam wurde Ginevra kalt und so fing sie leise an zu summen. Es lenkte sie immer ab, wenn sie ihr Lieblingslied sang und so heute auch. Zögernd legte Malfoy seinen Arm um ihr Schulter, denn sie hatte ,ohne zu bemerken, angefangen zu zittern.

„Sollen wir wieder reingehen?" fragte er leise und es waren die ersten Wort seit ein paar Minuten. Denn seitdem Malfoy ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, fehlten ihr die Worte. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und entschied sich, ihm endlich zu antworten.

„Ja." flüsterte sie also und sah wie Malfoy übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. Und nicht nur sein Lächeln strahlte eine solche Wärme aus, die sie beinahe schmelzen lies, nein, auch seine Augen waren befreit von all der Arroganz und Kälte und sie glitzerten nun im Mondschein.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
_

_#Erinnerung#_

„Draco, nein!" Schrie Ginevra und sprang zwischen ihren Geliebten und ihren Bruder, die drauf und dran waren, sich zu duellieren.

„Geh aus dem Weg!" keifte Ron sie an und wollte sie zu Seite schubsen, doch nun kamen auch Harry und Hermione von der einen und Crabbe und Goyle von der Seite angerannt und hielten die beiden Streithähne fest.

„Verdammt nochmal Ron! Es ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich zusammen bin und mit wem nicht! Du kannst mir verdammt nochmal nicht befehlen, mit wem ich was machen darf und mit wem nicht! Verstehe es doch endlich: Ich LIEBE Draco." Ginevra hatte nun völlig die Kontrolle verloren und stampfte wütend in Rons Richtung.

Draco hielt sie jedoch fest und nahm sie in den Arm sie zog ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung und flüsterte leise:

„Ich liebe dich auch. Aber was nützt du mir, wenn du deinen Bruder Krankenhausreif schlägst und dann in Azkaban landest?!" Ginevra lächelte leicht und zog Draco enger an sich. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder.

„Lass uns endlich in Ruhe!" zischte sie und verlies gefolgt von Draco, Crabbe und Goyle den Raum.

_#Erinnerung Ende#_

_The lady in red  
My lady in red  
I love you"_

„Ich hatte vergessen, wie schön deine Stimme ist." hörte sie eine Stimme vom Bett her und blickte hinüber zu ihrem Liebsten. Sie lächelte ihm zu, blieb aber immer noch am Fenster stehen.

„Was wird sein, wenn wir wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?" fragte sie die Frage, die sie schon so lange beschäftigt hatte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er leicht verwirrt über diesen raschen Themen Wechsel.

„Werden wir wieder dieses Versteckspiel spielen müssen?" flüsterte sie und trat an das Bettende heran. Der Mondschein fiel auf ihr Gesicht und Draco konnte sehen, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

„Ich.. ich weiß es nicht." Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihre Liebe verstecken mussten. Wer weiß, was passieren würde, wenn es jemand so heraus finden würde. Er wollte offen zu ihr stehen. Allen zeigen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte und dass er sie wirklich liebte.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die leicht über den Bettpfosten strich und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Wir werden uns nicht länger verstecken." sagte er laut und fest, zog sie ganz zu sich herüber und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie nickte nur und schmiegte sich dann in seine Arme.

_A/N: Mhm. Hiernach kommt des vierte Kapitel! Ned, dass ihr durchnander kommt! Bitte, auch die Schwarzleser, reviewt für jedes Kapitel einzeln! Kiss Beggü_


End file.
